Forum:2003-12-03. Hello, by RabeGwynn
RabeGwynn, 12/3/2003 6:06 PM :Hi, I'm new here. So, any helpful types for a newbie like me? ---- Phoebe, 12/23/2003 9:41 PM :Born in Springfield, remain in Springfield. I read your sotry. It's excellent! I was too tired to review, sorry. I'll do so in a while In a message dated 12/23/03 1:38:09 PM Central Standard Time, ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com writes: > > It's great to meet other people from Illinois, Phoebe. I'm originally from > Missouri, but I moved to Illinois when I was 7 or so. I'm a small-town girl > who lives right near St. Louis. And you? ---- Greenorbs2, 12/24/2003 3:17 AM :This message is for both Phoebe and RabeGwynn. Phoebe: Hey, you weren't being rude at all. I appreciate honesty. Here are some other great fics out there besides Gwynn's awesome fic. Dark At Heart, Help Me Fly, A Day In My Shoes, and Ruthless. The other ones I'd recommend are already posted on the update. RabeGwynn: Sorry, I don't think I'll have an update on the usual day for you. I'm exhausted from all the holiday madness, but I will try to have it posted on Saturday. We'll see. Still looking forward to yours with great anticipation though. Both of you and every one else, happy holidays, whatever you celebrate. ---- RabeGwynn, 12/30/2003 6:40 PM :Well, New Year's is tomorrow! Looking forward to a new year, even though this last one went by so fast. Anybody else looking forward to the new year? Greenorbs2: As for your question regarding whether or not I've taken any creative writing classes, nope, I haven't. I'd already had a pretty good idea for a while about where I want my story to go, so that helped in regard to writing the successive chapters. At any rate, I read a lot about anything I'm interested in, so when I found out the Japanese had attacked and captured the Aleutian Islands for a year during WWII, I knew it'd be perfect for Agatha to have lived there herself and include that information in the update. Phoebe: I checked out your bio page recently, and I noticed you're into Phantom of the Opera. I'm a huge fan of that musical! My father was so into Phantom of the Opera, and he got my brother and I hooked on it, too. I'm also into older movies, especially musicals from the '30's, '40's, and '50's. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 12/30/2003 9:08 PM :Phantom of the Opera is an awesome broadway show! I like the musi c^_^ ---- RabeGwynn, 12/30/2003 10:08 PM :Yeah, the Phantom of the Opera music is really good. I especially enjoyed any song Christine sang. ---- Phoebe, 12/31/2003 1:09 AM :Phantom's one of my favorites! ::Is a Broadway baby:: ;) Which song? In a message dated 12/30/03 4:09:44 PM Central Standard Time, ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com writes: > Yeah, the Phantom of the Opera music is really good. I especially enjoyed any > song Christine sang. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 12/31/2003 2:21 AM :from phantom of the opera i like the main "The Phantom of the Opera" song...i have the techno version ^^;; but anyway, I also really like other musicals like "Jekyl and Hyde" and "Les Miserables." i like the music from them ---- Phoebe, 12/31/2003 2:24 AM :Jekyll and Hyde, Les Misérables, Phantom of the Opera, Jesus Christ Superstar, CATS, AIDA, RENT, Miss Saigon, The Lion King, and Mama Mia are my favorites. ~*Phoebe*~ In a message dated 12/30/03 8:23:13 PM Central Standard Time, BombaysNeko@aol.com writes: > from phantom of the opera i like the main "The Phantom of the Opera" song... > i have the techno version ^^;; but anyway, I also really like other musicals > like "Jekyl and Hyde" and "Les Miserables." i like the music from them ---- Greenorbs2, 12/31/2003 5:18 AM :Hey, RabeGwynn, whether you've taken creative writing courses or not, you possess exceptional writing skills. Yes, it does pay to read a lot. Are you looking for a BA in English Education, or General Education? Once again, just curious. ---- RabeGwynn, 1/3/2004 7:15 PM :My favorite "Phantom of the Opera" song is "Think of Me." It's so pretty! "The Music of the Night" is a close second, because it's so haunting. As for Disney musicals, they're made to be Broadway shows! Greenorbs2, I'm going for a B.A. in elementary education, but I did have honors English in both high school and college. Maybe that explains anything? ---- Greenorbs2, 1/4/2004 4:34 AM :RabeGwynn, it makes perfect sense to me. As for myself, I took honors English in high school, but not in college. In fact, I wasn't aware there actually was an honors English available in college. Of course, many colleges offer different subject material. Elementary ed, eh? More power to ya! I wanted to teach college English at one time, but I have yet to cough up the finances for graduate school. Most of my courses consisted of Lit classes:English and British. Here's a great short story by Henry James if you haven't read it yet: The Turn of the Screw. I've gone back to read it again. It's awesome. Right now, I'm lacking inspiration for my Blue...fic, but I guarantee a new post will be up Fri. My mind's concentrating on other things as of the moment. Talk to you again. ---- RabeGwynn, 1/5/2004 9:36 PM :Yeah, Greenorbs2, there are college honors English classes, or at least they offer them for where I'm attending school. Since I'm in the honors program at my school, I take advantage of whatever honors class I can take, and so far that's been a lot of English classes. I remember trying to read Beowulf at one point, but I didn't enjoy it as much as I did The Canterbury Tales. And I guess more power to me to be able to teach children. A lot of people I know think I'm crazy to want to do it. I mostly got interested in teaching because of volunteer work I did at my church that dealt with children, and I got hooked. I hope you finally get to go to graduate school. I'm only working on a bachelor's so that I can teach at first and then see about where I might want to further myself in the educational field. I've found plenty of options, fortunately. Anyway, hope to see an update on your story soon. If you haven't already noticed, I'm starting a new fanfic and writing it simultaneously with "Set Me Free." I've been developing the story for a while, so when I finally got the first chapter written, I had to get it out, and well...more chapters will be coming for that story as well as "Set Me Free." I can't tell you how excited I am to finally have Helga leave for Alaska this upcoming chapter. Things will get interesting! ---- Greenorbs2, 1/10/2004 5:15 AM :RabeGwynn, I know I stated I'd have my fic up by Fri., but...when technology quits on you, you have to replace it! Guess I shouldn't guarantee anything, should I? Yet, I am making a promise to have it up by Sun. As far as Beowulf, and The Canterbury Tales, I read both of those in honors English in high school. The first I wasn't so fond of, but the latter I found quite amusing! As a matter of fact, for an assignment, we had to write a "short story" in iambic pentameter, which I found fun. No, you're not crazy if you want to teach elementay school; you're crazy if you want to teach high school! When I have a chance, I'll look into your other story. The original trilogy is all I know. I'm still looking forward to when Helga leaves for Alaska, kinda like I'm looking forward to the pic gallery going up on this site. And yes, I'm sure Arnold's POV will be interesting! ---- RabeGwynn, 1/12/2004 3:55 PM :Hey, did anyone see Hey Arnold! yesterday on Nick? They reaired "Curly's Girl" and the entire episode of "The Racing Mule." Man, was I surprised by that! I guess Nick can get its screwed-up tapes eventually straightened up. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 1/13/2004 2:41 PM :argh... >.< i can't believe i missed it....i have the racing mule...but not the enitre episode...